Theme song (美少女戦士セーラームーン)
The "美少女戦士セーラームーン theme song". Japanese じゃなくて |Gomen ne sunao janakute |I'm sorry that I'm not honest | の なら云える |Yume no naka nara ieru |But you could say that I'm in my dreams | はショート |Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen |My train of thought is about to short circuit | すぐ いたいよ |Ima sugu aitai yo |I want to see you right now | きたくなるよな |Nakitaku naru you na moonlight |I want to cry in the moonlight | も ない |Denwa mo dekinai midnight |I can't even call (you) during the midnight |だって どうしよう |Datte junjou doushiyou |Because I'm pure |ハートは万 |Heart wa mangekyou |My heart is a kaleidoscope |- |- |- | の に かれ |Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare |It guided (me) to the moonlight | も り会 |Nando mo meguriau |How many times we'll be reborn | の き え |Seiza no matataki kazoe |Counting the twinkling of stars | う の |Uranau koi no yukue |Predicting the course of our love | じ に まれたの　ミラクル・ロマンス |Onaji kuni ni umareta no miracle romance |We were born in the same country, it's a miracle romance |- |- |- |信じているの　ミラクル・ロマンス |Shinjite iru no miracle romance |I believe in it, a miracle romance }} Albanian This version is the English version. Azerbaijani Bulgarian Cantonese |Cloud ladder like being low-flying bird |來讓這小天使再踏人世 | |To let the little angel again tread dead |情路會開開心築起了路軌 | |Road conditions will happily build a rail |無任極速不會限制 | |Without any speed limits |- |- |- |嘗試伸手捉千串 moonlight | |Try to catch one thousand hand string moonlight |而共你相識的這個 midnight | |And you met this total at midnight |遙望這星占卜前路是可會 | |Looking for star divination will be anterior |將好似思想里美麗 | |Like beautiful minds |- |- |- |和你這一觸即發的戀愛方式 | |And you love this explosive manner |尤勝似天仙雙肩插翼 | |In particular is worth a plug shoulder angel wings |- |- |- |期望有一天可天降奇蹟 | |Hope that one day a miracle to heaven |忘掉你的悲傷撲入懷裡 | |Forget your sorrow threw herself into the arms of |其實兩顆的心同樣待安慰 | |In fact, two of the same mind be comforted |彼此也都感覺著迷 | |Each also feel fascinated |此也都感覺著迷 | |Also feel fascinated |彼此也都感覺著迷 | |Each also feel fascinated }} Catalan Croatian Danish Dutch English (DiC) French German Greek Hebrew Hungarian This version is the French version, and features a voice-over in the beginning reading "Varázslatos álmok". Indonesian Italian Korean (KBS 2 version) Korean (Daewon version) Malay Mandarin (Standard) Mandarin (Taiwan) Polish Portuguese (Brazil) Portuguese (Portugal) Romanian Russian (2x2 Telemarket) Russian (SV-Double) Russian (Новий канал) Russian (Новий канал) Russian (STS Love) Russian (Soyuzvideo) Russian (MetroMedia) Serbian Spanish (Latin America) Spanish (Spain) Swedish |A little girl with long braids |Sådär en fjorton år och rätt söt | |About fourteen years and quite cute |Men om hon ramlar på sin lilla rumpa | |But if she falls on her little butt |Du kan vara säker på att hon tjöt | |You can be sure that she shrieked |- |- |- |Men så en dag hon möter mystiken | |But one day she meets the mystique |Och universums iskalla natt | |And the universe's cold night |Hon blir en kämpe, ja en hjältinna | |She will become a fighter, yes a heroine |Och får till vän en underbar katt | |And she got a wonderful cat as a friend |- |- |- |Ett öde som hon inte riktigt kan förstå | |A faith she can't really understand |Och inte vet hon hur det ska gå | |And she also has no clue on how it'll turn out |- |- |- |En liten tjej med jättelånga flätor | |A little girl with long braids |Sådär en fjorton år och rätt söt | |About fourteen years and quite cute |Som nu får slåss mot ondskans lakejer | |Now (she)'ll have to fight against the footmen of evil |Hur ska det gå? Hur ska det gå? | |How will it turn out? How will it turn out? |Det är blott stjärnorna som vet | |Only the stars know |Hur det ska gå, hur det ska gå | |How it'll turn out, how it'll turn out }} Thai Turkish (TRT1) Turkish (Ege TV) Turkish (Arti Bir TV) Turkish (Animez TV) Ukrainian Vietnamese (VHS) Vietnamese (VTV3) Vietnamese (HTV3)